Nightmare
by SKernestoTK
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que vez cuando el miedo se apodera de ti? -Veo una ciudad en ruinas...muchas personas...sangre...muertos...¿quien eres?...no,no...aléjate ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!


**Hola y bienvenidos a esta historia. Quiero aclarar que soy primerizo en esto, así que por favor sean piadosos con el bullying; dejando ese punto de lado solo espero que disfruten de esto...**

 **los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Troll... digo Mashima**

 **NIGTHMARE**

…¿Qué?... ¿qué está pasando?... ¿dónde estoy?... lo último que recuerdo es que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Wendy, ahora estoy en medio de la nada. Lo más extraño es que no podía volar, que cólera… De la nada se oyó una risa muy profunda y perturbadora que me estremeció-jejejejejejejeejejejejjeje…- intente buscar de donde venía pero no encontraba nada. Camine un poco más y entonces a lo lejos vi una ciudad en ruinas

-*refunfuño*preferible ir a un lugar que quedarse en medio de la nada- algo dentro de mí me decía que no fuera, pero aun así sentía una fuerte atracción a ese lugar…al llegar no había nadie, a duras penas se escuchaba el viento y para colmo todo estaba oscuro y a duras penas la luna iluminaba tenuemente las cosas… sentía que alguien me observaba.

-¿huh?

-jajajjajajajajajaja- esa risa otra vez, ¡me está volviendo loca!

-¿quién eres? ¿Por qué me sigues?- no recibí respuesta, esto ya me estaba alterando…maldición, quiero salir de aquí. Mire a todos lados y entones vi a alguien, sentí un alivio ligero y fui hacia el

-disculpe…- estaba echado, parecía dormido así que me acerque más…y….y…estaba muerto… sentí un terror inmediato y lo peor era la forma en que había muerto: le habían atravesado dos estalactitas en el corazón y el cerebro respectivamente, y tal fue la fuerza con la que lo lanzaron ahí que en el caso del cráneo se había salido una parte. El asco que sentí en ese instante fue tremendo, casi vomitaba-¿…que…que le sucedió a este pobre hombre? (quejidos) ¡agh!…- de repente me dolía la cabeza-… ¿Qué…me…está pasando?- y entonces oí algo

 _-...mph...que valiente...*se oyó que agarraba algo*, ¡pero al mismo tiempo inútil!-_

 _-noooooo *sonido de carne incrustándose con algo*_

 _-…*vomitando sangre*…maldito…monstruo…*sonido de pasos*_

 _-mira quien habla, humano*se oyó un pisar muy brusco sobre un objeto*_

En eso me di cuenta que oí los últimos instantes de vida de ese hombre… quise salir de ahí, quería correr, pero no podía…sentía que debía quedarme. En ese instante mire hacia otro lado y vi a una chica, que estaba sentada me acerque a ella con temor, y cuando la vi me di cuenta que también estaba muerta…Su cabello azul estaba teñido por el color rojo de la sangre, su cuerpo y su cara estaban llenos de huecos de gran tamaño por donde la sangre habría salido

\- (quejido)…AGH… (Agarrándose la cabeza)

 _-*pant* *pant* *pant*...maldito_

 _-...jeje...muere*se oyó un disparo de un rayo de energía*_

 _-¡cuidado!*se yo como una envestida y como el rayo impactaba con algo*_

 _-¡no, no, noooooooooo!_

 _-*casi sin aliento*…por favor…perdóname…*sonido de más rayos a alta velocidad*_

 _-jejeje… a eso le llamo intercambio de muertes_

No entendía mucho, pero esa chica se había sacrificado por alguien. Le di poca importancia y seguí, seguía encontrando varios cuerpos de jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, todos con un raro símbolo…creo que simbolizaba un gremio o algo así… otra cosa también extraña es que cada vez que pasaba por ellos, además de escuchar como morían, esa "cosa" que los mataba desbordaba un odio hacia la humanidad.

-… (Susurro) mira a la derecha, gatita…

-¿qué?- volteo y no vi a nadie, pero si vi a una chica tirada. Algo me decía que no me acerque pero mi curiosidad me gano…

-no, no, ella no… ¡WENDY!- no puede ser, era Wendy, ¿Cómo…?

 _-(se oyó un intercambio de golpes)… *pant* *pant* ¿dónde…estas?_

 _-¡Wendy detrás de ti!_

 _-sorpresa… (Sonido de golpes), y adiós (se oyó un golpe fuertísimo y como si algo del suelo cayera hacia la tierra)_

 _-¡NO!-_ ¿esa es mi voz? _*sonido de impacto seco*_

 _-maldito monstruo… (Un golpe que se detuvo)_

 _-no estorbes (lanzamiento), jeje…y ahora (se oye como si se estuvieran triturando costillas) ¿quieres decir algo ante que te vuelva más plana de lo que ya eres?_

 _-¿por qué?… (Tos) ¿Por…que lo haces? si… (Tos) conocías a personas buenas, ¿Por qué (tos con sangre) quieres exterminar a todos los humanos… incluyendo niños, ancianos gente amable?_

 _-¿por qué?... – por primera vez hubo un silencio en lo que oía, pero solo duro poco –…porque si (se oyó como se trituraban las costillas y todos los huesos)_

 _-…_

 _-los humanos son una plaga que está determinada a la autodestrucción, así tengan "bondad" en su corazón, siempre existirá alguien que esté dispuesto a imponerse sobre los demás y erradicara todo lo que se le oponga. Yo les estoy haciendo un favor, así que en vez de llorar y preguntar tonterías más bien deben estar agradecidas._

Me hizo llorar el solo pensar lo que habría pensado mi amiga en sus últimos instantes de vida sintiéndose impotente ante esta situación. Esas palabras, junto con lo que había oído anteriormente, me dejaron helada,… sentía, en cierto modo, que tena razón. Gire mi cabeza y vi un montículo en el cual me parecía ver tres seres, me acerque y eran ¿exceeds? ¿Y yo estaba ahí?

-no…no lo entiendo- me acerque para cerciorar que era yo y, efectivamente, estaba ahí, inerte en el suelo, con la mirada ida y un hilo de sangre en mi boca.

 _-aquellos que estén de lado de los humanos será considerados una amenaza… ¡y por ello deben ser aniquilados!_

Él también me mato… ¿pero cómo estoy aquí?...De la nada oí el grito de una chica- ¡es todo, me largo de aquí!

-tsk, tsk, tsk… yo que tu no me iría de este lugar ¿o acaso quieres conocer un destino peor que la muerte?- ese maldito.

-entonces ¿quiere que vaya a investigar?

-si no es mucho pedir… - no me quedo de otra, no quería averiguar que me pasaría si no le obedecía, camine hasta donde creí que vino el grito y entonces lo vi: ahí estaba un chico de pelo rosa que parecía un demonio y cerca de él se encontraba una chica rubia en el suelo y sin un brazo

-entonces ¿este es el monstruo?

-maldito monstruo… ¡te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos!- entonces él no era el monstruo.

-jejeje-…esa voz…

-¡SAL COBARDE!

-está bien, pero espero que puedas verme- entonces, esa voz… esa voz que me hablaba era el monstruo.

De la nada sentí como si algo se moviera a una velocidad increíble. Era tan rápido que no lo podía ver, ni el chico-demonio podía verlo. Por una fracción de segundo lo llegue a ver muy cera de él, mientras que este último intentaba localizarlo

-¡cuidado! – le grite, pero fue demasiado tarde. La criatura le metió un garrazo en las costillas que lo hizo sangrar como si fuera una fuente; solo me cubrí la vista, ya no quería seguir viendo.

-no te cubras, ¡QUIERO QUE OBSERVES TODO! ¡ME OISTE!… ¡TODO!-de la nada sentí como mis manos se separaban a la fuerza y, a pesar que intentaba forzar mis parpados para no ver, mis ojos seguían contemplando la escena. Vi que el chico-demonio se arrastraba por el suelo intentando llegar al cuerpo de la rubia, pero ese monstruo lo atrapo. La última mirada que dio el peli rosa fue hacia aquella chica mientras él derramaba una leve lágrima, luego la pata del monstruo le aplasto el cráneo de forma tal que hizo que se reventara.

-este es el final

-¡basta…BASTA!- cerré mis ojos, ya no lo soportaba. Ver Gente muerta, ver a Wendy muerta, yo…, por qué me está pasando esto…

-(pisadas fuertes) felicidades, acabas de recibir el mensaje

-¿huh?- volví a abrir los ojos y vi como esa cosa se me acercaba cada vez más rápido-…no, no…aléjate, ¡ALEJATE DE MI!…- intente escapar

-tsk, tsk, tsk (hace un gesto con la mano)- de inmediato su mano de puso verde y la formo de tal forma como si estuviera agarrando algo, de inmediato no me podía mover

-(esfuerzo) ¡suéltame!- estaba desesperada, ¿Cuándo acabara esto?

-descuida, falta poco- de inmediato sentí como se acercaba hasta mí- dulces sueños, Charle-alargo sus uñas e introdujo sus manos en mi boca, y esas uñas me empezaban a desgarrar de adentro hacia afuera

-…bast…- sentía como la garganta se me llenaba de sangre… ¡AUXILIO!...

-Charle, ¡Charle despierta!- la gata abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba con Wendy en su habitación.

-(con lágrimas en los ojos)- ¿Wendy?...

-tranquila, solo fue un sueño

Abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y llorando a mares la gata comenzó a relatar lo que le había ocurrido- fue horrible…tú estabas muerta…mucha gente…muerta…un monstruo los mato...y…y yo… fue tan real…

-(consolándola) no te preocupes charle, estoy aquí…solo cálmate-y, al sentir las caricias de Wendy por su cabeza, charle se tranquilizó…pero no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordar a ese monstruo y todo lo que había visto y oído en ese sueño… ¿acaso lo que ella vio se podría volver realidad?

ASÍ COMO LOS SUEÑOS PUEDEN VOLVERSE REALIDAD, LAS PESADILLAS TAMBIÉN LO PUEDEN HACER

 **Y bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ante todo este de aquí es un piloto de una historia que tenia planeado sacar, pero necesito estar mas al tanto con la serie (ya que no he visto anime por 7 meses (no pregunten como sigo vivo)).Recuerda:si quieren dejar review's, bullear la historia, salvar al mundo , comer pescado o ser un psicópata violador de zombies cuando el agua de la tierra se convierta en algodón de azúcar; eres libre de hacerlo.**

 **Nos vemos luego**


End file.
